Only the future can decide
by The Amazing Atori
Summary: Riku is a ‘Hot-shot’ , Sora is his ‘Sexy’ best friend, Axel is the ‘Cool’ tough guy, and Roxas is Axel’s ‘adorable’ boyfriend? And it all takes place at a all boys academy? Please R&R WARNING YAOI RikuXSora AxelXRoxas
1. Chapter 1

**Only the future can decide**

**Summary: Riku is a 'Hot-shot' , Sora is his 'Sexy' best friend, Axel is the 'Cool' guy, and Roxas is Axel's 'adorable' boyfriend? And it all takes place at a all boys academy? Will Sora and Riku ever confess their inner passion for each other? Or will they become a shadowed memory of the past? Please R&R WARNING YAOI RikuXSora AxelXRoxas**

**P.S. I do not own any of the characters…If I did they would all be gay!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

"RIKU!" a young man about 16 yelled as he bolted through the door. His eyes were bluer then the sky, his hair was the most delicious chocolate brown with nicely placed spiked, his skin looked soft and sleek. He wore the same uniform as everyone else, A black button down top with matching pants. But there was something oddly standing out. It was his necklace! He wore a silver necklace shaped like a crown.

"WHAT?!" Riku asked in a startled tone . Sora nearly gave him a heart attack.

"I just received another letter from Kairi!" Sora pounced on riku's bed nearly knocking him to the floor.

"Why are you so happy? She sends you one every week!" Riku shouted annoyed as he got up, grabbing the book he dropped when Sora pounced over him.

"Don't you wanna read it with me?" Sora asked giving him a sad childish face, He wasn't stupid he knew how to work Riku to get just what he wanted. Once he realized it wasn't working he resorted to plan B, Pouting.

Riku looked up from his book and noticed what Sora had been doing the past couple minutes. Oh how Riku loved the face that Sora gave when he was pouting but as much as he loved that face he like to see his beautiful smile more then anything in the world. And if he had to go through the pain of hearing Kairi confess her love to Sora over and over. Then so be it.

"Grrrr…Fine." Riku mumbled as he threw the book onto the desk and sat next to Sora on his bed.

Sora's face lit up, he gave the most gorgeous smile that made even Riku blush.

"Yeah!!" Sora yelled. He positioned himself to be sitting across from Riku. He made sure he'd be able to see Riku's face as he read.

"Dear Sora,

I miss you so much and can't wait till we graduate. Who knows what our future will bring. My biggest hope is that we will still be friends, or maybe even more. But I don't wanna get to ahead of myself. Oh and before I forget there's going to be a school dance and I wanted to take you to it. It would be on a weekend so you wouldn't miss any school. All you would have to do is get permission from your supervisors to come. Please and thank you! Write me back!

Love, Kairi

P.S. The dance is two weeks from now and I don't want you to tell Riku about it." Sora finished with a sigh.

He had been so distracted by Riku, He didn't even notice what he had just read until he read it over again. He looked at Riku who was shocked that she would ever imply such a thing. Riku might not have shown it but he was rather hurt, and Sora could sense it.

"R-Riku I'm sorry…" Sora stuttered. He didn't know how bad that letter would have hurt him otherwise he would have never read it to him. Riku began to smiled as if nothing was wrong, doing so gave Sora a twisted feeling in his stomach.

"So you gunna go?" Riku asked still smiling.

"Huh?! Uh…I don't plan on going!" Sora said straight forward. He was rather easy going and didn't want to ruin anything between him and Riku. Just as they were reaching the midst of their conversation A tall, skinny, young man about a year older then Sora, barged into the room and plopped himself onto the chair that was neatly placed next to the bed. He had long, red, Spiked hair and had beautiful green eyes that surprisingly matched him oh so perfectly.

Riku and Sora went on with their conversation as if he weren't there. They didn't even look up to see who it was. They were used to this sort of thing. The intruder sat patiently waiting for them to decide over whatever they were fighting about. Once they came to an agreement they turned their attention to their intruder.

"Axel?!" Sora looked surprised. It was usually Roxas who came into their dorm to pout over all of Axel's fan letters.

"…Got it memorized?" Axel said giving off a little grin.

"So what brings you here?" Riku asked annoyed. He had hoped to get a little more 'Riku, Sora time' But of course something always had to go wrong.

"Oh yeah. Do you guys know where Roxas is? I thought he'd be here…" Axel frowned. It had been weeks sense he got to hold, hug, or kiss his love. And now that their schools on break he wanted to get as much time with his boy-toy as he could.

Rku and Sora sat and thought for a bit but nothing came to mind.

"Sorry Axel." Riku said laying down next to Sora on the bed.

"If you want we can help you search!" Sora offered.

"Oh no, Its fine. I mean he couldn't have gotten to far. But thanks for the offer." Axel smiled as he got up and walked towards the door.

Riku waited patiently, listening, waiting for the door to shut. Once it did they continued discussing their conversation in privacy.

* * *

**-Axel-**

Axel slouched his way over to his and Roxas's dorm. Trying to avoid making eye contact with people. The last thing he needed was people crawling all over him and Roxas just because they had a argument.

Once he had finished dancing his way through the halls. He stood in front of a door marked 243. It was a easy number for the two to remember. And it made it even easier to find Sora and Riku's dorm. They were the total opposite , dorm 342. Quite a ways away from them.

He sighed loudly and then slowly opened the door. It creeked loudly. He always wondered when it would get fixed. But after about 6 months they stopped caring.

"Axel?" A sleepy voice was heard from the corner of the room. Axel's heart skipped a beat. He knew that voice, drowsy or not.

"Roxas? I've been looking all over for you!" Axel approached the bed that Roxas's fragile body laid upon. He curled up next to him. Wrapping his arms around him and pulling him closer.

They both sighed deeply. Roxas snuggled his head into Axel's chest, inhaling the sent of his love. He couldn't remember the last time they got to hold each other like this. They both missed it, a lot.

"A-Axel?" Roxas stuttered looking up towards the other man who was looking down at him with a soft look.

"Yeah?" He gave Roxas a quick kiss on the forehead before he let the blond continue.

"Mmm… Never mind." He curled back down. Snuggling Axel's chest once again.

Axel rose a eyebrow. He brought his hand up to Roxas's face. Brushing it across his soft, pale, lovely cheeks. He lifted Roxas's head forcing the young man to look at him directly.

"What is it?" Axel asked softly.

"I said 'never mind' It was stupid." Roxas tried pulling away. But when that didn't work he resorted to looking away.

"Hey now. Do you think I think anything you talk about with me is 'stupid'?" He gave Roxas another kiss on the forehead.

"No but-" Roxas was cut off by Axel pressing his lips hard against Roxas's. It took him by surprise. But he gave into it. Roxas moaned into the kiss. He forgotten how soft and warm Axel's lips were. He loved the way their lips fit perfectly together somewhat like puzzle pieces.

Once reality came back. They broke apart breathing heavily.

"So what were you going to ask?" Axel asked as casual as ever.

Roxas sighed. Axel knew exactly what got to him.

"Do you think were going to be like this, always?" Roxas asked looking rather confused.

Axel pulled Roxas on top of him and sighed.

"Yeah." Axel said with a dead serious tone. Roxas's face lit up with joy. The way Axel said it gave him shivers up his spine but the blond couldn't have cared less. He laid his head back down on Axel's chest, Axel threw his arms around Roxas.

"…iloveyou…" Roxas mumbled before he once again fell back asleep. Axel slightly chuckled.

"I love you too."

* * *

**Well sorry if it sucks. I rather like it but that's just me.**

**Please R&R It would mean a lot to me. Oh and one more thing:**

**If anyone has any idea's I'm open for them. Thanks!**

**Love you all! -hugs and kisses-**

**Love,**

**-Soreaiya x.o**


	2. Chapter 2

**Only the future can decide  
**

**Summary: ****Riku**** is a 'Hot-shot', ****Sora**** is his 'Sexy' best friend, Axel is the 'Cool' tough guy, and Roxas is Axel's 'adorable' boyfriend? And it all takes place at a all boys academy? Will Sora and Riku ever confess their inner passion for each other? Or will they become a shadowed memory of the past? Please R&R WARNING YAOI RikuXSora AxelXRoxas**

**P.S. I do not own any of the characters…If I did they would all be gay.  
**

* * *

**-One week later-**

Riku woke up in the middle of the night to a loud 'thud'. Drowsily he forced his way up to see what had fallen. He rubbed his eyes, slowly got up, and reached for the light. About half way across the room he tripped over something. Falling flat on his face.

"Ugh!" Riku pounced back onto his feet, still a little drowsy and flicked the light on quickly before there was anything else that could possibly disturb him.

His eyes slowly adjusted to the light. He focused on the object. As it became clearer he could tell that it was a person, curled up in a little ball. Riku smiled slightly and his eyes softened.

It was Sora. Riku couldn't help but to stare. Everything about Sora he thought was perfect. He only found one downfall of Sora sleeping; He couldn't see Sora's beautiful deep, sea blue eyes. But it wasn't all that bad; at least he could look at him without feeling awkward.

Sora moaned slightly and rolled over. It looked as if he was shivering. Riku sighed. He wrapped Sora in his arms and carried him back to bed. Sora clinged to his sleeve, which made Riku wonder if Sora was really asleep.

Riku wanted to tell Sora how he felt. He felt like he was going to explode if he didn't do something about his feelings. They've been best friends all their lives. Why did he just 'now' start having feelings for him? He couldn't figure it out.

He was lost in his thoughts until Sora rolled over and landed his head onto Riku's lap. Riku couldn't help but to smile. He loved it when Sora laid on him. He also loved how he got a clear view of his beautiful roommate in his boxers. The more he stared the more he blushed.

Sora yawned. His eyes slowly started to open. Riku was too caught up in his thoughts to notice the Sora's big, beautiful, deep, sea blue, orbs staring up at him, lovingly but confused. Sora noticed how close and comfortable he was laying on Riku's lap. Then he noticed Riku staring at his body, blushing. Riku looked back at Sora's face and noticed he had woken up. His blush got larger and redder. He tried to cover it by making a excuse and turning away.

"Why are you still awake?" Sora asked trying to look at Riku's blush. He loved it when Riku blushed at him. He was the only one who could give Sora butterflies in his stomach. Sometimes there were so many, he thought he was going to explode.

"You fell off your bed" Riku exclaimed still looking away with embarrassment. Riku wondered if Sora noticed him not looking but more of staring at his half naked body. Sora just gave a little chuckle and smiled, which made Riku look back down at the blue orbs that were oh so hypnotizing.

" Oh, did I wake you?" Sora asked kindly but sympathetically. Sora slowly turned his head to look at their alarm clock. His eyes focused on the only light in the room. The red numbers jumped out to his vision.

"Yeah. It's not a big deal though." Riku smiled lovingly at Sora, who gave him a wide grin back. Riku yawned stretching his long, muscular, arms far out into the darkness. Sora yawned not even a second after Riku.

"Well I guess we still have enough time to sleep." Sora yawned again. This time stretching his arms out as far as he could. His hands gently brushed through Riku's silky, silver, hair. Sora got butterflies through out his entire body. He wanted to feel all the textures through out Riku's body, but knew that not even Riku would accept his deepest desire.

"Yeah" Riku replied laying his body flat on his bed. Sora sighed deeply, slowly getting his drowsy body up and slumping over to his bed. Wishing that those special moments would never end.

"Good night Riku." Sora said softly, throwing the blankets on top of his tiny, body.

"Good night, Sora." Riku replied with a soft smile planted firmly across his face.

* * *

**-Axel & Roxas-**

Roxas slept in the same bed as Axel that night. Axel on the other hand was rather restless. Trying not to disturb his love he slowly got up and exited the room. He had many things roaming his mind ideas, worries, memories, and consequences.

Not having Axel to hold onto Roxas slowly woke up. An uncomfortable feeling over came him as he noticed that his loving boyfriend was not to be scene. Tiredly he forced himself awake and began to walk towards the very exit that Axel had taken.

Roxas trailed the hallway from the East wing to the West. Axel was nowhere. He slowly and depressingly slumped his way back to their room. Axel was still not in sight. Roxas's mind was filled with irritation. He hated when Axel left him in his sleep, and Axel knew it.

But school was soon to start again weather he wanted it to or not. He watched the clock tick until his eyes got heavy and he drifted off to a place, which had no worry. His dreams.

* * *

**-Axel-**

Axel felt bad about leaving his love but his fears were being realized. He pulled a paper from his pocket that was a notice. The school had suspicion of his and Roxas's relationship. There for they were going to remove Axel from his and Roxas's dorm. He sighed heavily and wondered what would happen. The school would rearrange their schedules and put them on opposite sides of the school, as they did with oh so many others.

He walked into the empty cafeteria. Still in his pajamas and messy hair. He yawned knowing that school was going to start in a few hours. He couldn't figure out who told the administrates. His worries turned to frustration and anger. He crumpled up the paper and shoved it in his pocket. He began to feel guilty for not telling Roxas and just leaving him there alone in the dorm. He knew how much Roxas hated when he left him alone and asleep. But if this separation was going to happen then they might as well get used to the feeling.

Axel sighed once more and returned to the dorm and his love.

* * *

**I'm sorry for not updating that quickly.**

** I will be practice on updating faster I promise! **

**So I hope that you all liked it. Its not as great as the first chapter but its okay. **

**I will make sure that the Chapter 3 will be longer and more dramatic or something like that.**

**Well I love you all and hope that you will R&R Please and Thanks!**

**-Soreaiya x.o  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Only the future can decide**

**Summary: Riku is a 'Hot-shot', Sora is his 'Sexy' best friend, Axel is the 'Cool' tough guy, and Roxas is Axel's 'adorable' boyfriend? And it all takes place at a all boys academy? Will Sora and Riku ever confess their inner passion for each other? Or will they become a shadowed memory of the past? Please R&R WARNING YAOI RikuXSora AxelXRoxas**

**P.S. I do not own any of the characters…if I did they would all be gay.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3

**-That morning-**

**-Axel & Roxas- (surprise!)**

Axel woke to the sunlight that snuck his way into the room, which disturbed his oh, so comfortable sleep. His eyes opened slowly reviling 2 beautiful, bright, sea green, orbs. He noticed that his beautiful blonds clothes were scattered across the floor, he must have made his exit.

Axel yawned, his classes started an hour ago. He was late like always. He stretched his arms far into the morning light. Then began to get ready for the long day ahead of him. Participating in his usual morning routine of shower, brushing his teeth, changing clothes, and applying hair gel throughout his scalp in order to create his dagger, sharp, spikes. Once he double-checked his figure in the mirror, he grabbed his bag and walked into the halls of reality, oh so casually.

He looked for his little blond.

" Axel." A voice called from behind the tall red headed man.

Axel turned his attention to a man about the same age. He had light pink hair that reflected in the sunlight, which made it look lighter then it actually was. He gave off a slight smile but somehow gave off a serious tone.

"Got it memorized?" Axel replied with a tiny grin.

"I just said it. Didn't I?" The person said in a serious tone. Ruining Axel's comfortable feeling and peaceful expression.

"What do you want Marluxia?" Axel asked annoyed.

Marluxia smile turned to a frown. A silence over came the two. They starred at each other with fake expressions smeared across their faces. The bell rang, that was the only thing that made the two part ways. Axel was heading one ways and Marluxia was heading the other.

* * *

**-Riku & Sora-**

Riku and Sora were already seated for class. Even though Sora was across the room Riku kept his bright, sky, blue, eyes locked on the adorable brown, haired, boy. Sora sensed eyes against his body and instinctively knew it was Riku. He slowly turned towards the silver, lock, haired, man, who was starring right at him. Once their eyes met Riku blushed, Sora smiled and slightly waved, which made Riku blush a brighter shade of red.

The bell rang giving them a break from their long, difficult, morning and a chance to relax and eat their poorly, prepared, lunches. Sora ran up to Riku who was packing his notes away safely in his blue, mangled up, backpack.

"C'mon hurry up!" Sora teased playfully. Helping Riku pack his items.

"I'm hurrying." Riku sighed. His mind had been wandering all day. He couldn't seem to get his thoughts straight.

They both began walking towards the exit, but their eyes caught something or rather someone who held their head down, plan and dead, on a desk. The blond spikes could be one of two people they knew. But only one was introduced to be in their class, Roxas.

The two made their way towards the sleepy, figure, just to see what was wrong. Riku attempted to wake him up at nicely, until Sora got impatient and slammed both his hands down on the desk. The boy's head flew up hitting Sora on the chin and sending his fragile figure backwards, onto the hard, cold, floor. Riku tried to cover his laugh, but somehow it managed to escape. Sora jumped up, his face was covered with a blush of embarrassment.

"Owww!" Roxas complained rubbing his newly found bump, on his head.

"Sorry..." Sora mumbled, apologetically, rubbing his wounded chin.

"You alright?" Riku asked concerned, while sitting comfortably in a chair.

Roxas paused then looked up at them, somewhat like how a long, lost, puppy looks at someone who is willing to take him in. Both Riku and Sora began to feel sympathetic.

"Its just…Axel…I don't know why but-" Roxas stated before getting distracted by a tall, bright, pink, haired, figure standing by the door. Starring right at him. His eyes were hypnotizing in a terrible way. His motions were slow and he waltzed his way near the far back of the room, towards the three. Roxas instinctively felt something wrong. Sora and Riku sensed it too.

"Am I not welcomed here?" The man asked sarcastically. His fist clenched, his muscles were large and bold, clearly scene through his uniform.

"I'm not sure are you?" Riku asked. He held a suspicious feeling in his gut. Sora slowly slithered his way towards Riku. Roxas watched the clock uncomfortably.

"Your Axel's boyfriend, right?" The man asked curiously, but obviously knowing. He watched and waited for Roxas's reaction. Not knowing what it would be.

Roxas slowly turned his head from the clock to the dark figure in front of him. Trying not to show any sign of shock, he cocked one eyebrow and threw on a confused expression.

"Who? Me? I think you're mistaken." Roxas replied as casual as ever, standing from his seat and gathering his belongings. He remembered back on the day of his and Axel's oath not to say a word of this unusual engagement of love. The only people who knew or who would ever know were themselves plus Riku and Sora. Who were their true and most loyal friends.

"Oh so your not that Roxas that I've heard so much about?" The man asked in a serious tone, his arms crossed, over his chest making him look even more suspicious then before. His eyes narrowed.

"Who are you?" Roxas asked irritated by the intrusion of privacy.

"Me? Oh what a wonderful question indeed. My name is Marluxia, best for you not to forget that." He spoke slowly and clearly. He then turned around, sharply and made his exit. Eyes of hatred glued to him like magnets on metal.

Roxas headed towards the same direction. Only turning the opposite way. He searched the halls for his companion. His thoughts raced a mile a minute. He began to run frantic to find his love, Axel. He knew that if someone reported them then they would lose their dorm together, and questionably their relationship.

Roxas's heart felt like it collapsed into a million pieces he ran frantically to their dorm room. He threw the door open and slammed it shut. He threw his body onto his bed, trying to lie comfortably. But as he kept wishing everything would be okay, his attention was turned to a wringed up, piece of paper. That was sticking out of Axel's pajamas pants.

Roxas curiously retrieved the paper and spread it out across the end table, which was located in between their beds. His eyes widened with disbelief and horror. His dazzling, blue, eyes now filled with tears that could kill a dozen roses. He slumped down against the bathroom door.

The paper read:

**ATTENTION!**

**This is a notification that you will be removed from your current dorm and replace in one across the school, due to suspicion of unlawful relations with your dorm partner (****ROXAS/AXEL)**** You will be removed from your current setting when the next trimester begins. There you will no longer have any classes together and will be in separate wings of the school, and not allowed the right to be in the same room together alone. **

**Approved by your schools ADMINISTRATERS.**

Roxas closed his eyes and cried softly.

* * *

**I hope that this story is still to your liking.**

**I honestly don't plan on making Axel and Roxas split.**

**So don't worry about that.**

**Another thing I would absolutely love you if you gave me review.**

**Or gave me idea's of how you would like it. **

**Well I love you all.**

**-Soreaiya x.o –hugs and kisses-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Only the future can decide**

**Summary: Riku is a 'Hot-shot', Sora is his 'Sexy' best friend, Axel is the 'Cool' tough guy, and Roxas is Axel's 'adorable' boyfriend? And it all takes place at a all boys academy? Will Sora and Riku ever confess their inner passion for each other? Or will they become a shadowed memory of the past? Please R&R WARNING YAOI RikuXSora AxelXRoxas**

**P.S. I do not own any of the characters…if I did they would all be gay.**

**Chapter 4**

**-Axel X Roxas-**

(That night)

Roxas laid on his bed holding the note. He had reached the point of depression. His usually soft, gentle and understanding eyes now showed no sign of emotion. He felt hollow and lifeless. He sobbed quietly, trying not to be heard by their neighboring dorms. Time passed by slowly. Roxas's ears perked up as he heard their creaking door slowly open and close. Axel had finally gotten back from his afternoon classes. The room loamed with darkness and the atmosphere was heavy. Axel sensed that something was terribly wrong. As he slowly walked to the dark figure on the bed.

"Roxas?" Axel asked in a concerned voice.

There was no reply. Axel knew that he wasn't asleep and crawled into the bed next to him.

"…You knew about this?" Roxas shouted, shoving the paper in Axel's face. Tears ran down his rosy cheeks and grief overcame Axel's entire being. Axel slowly reached out for the small, crimpled up, piece of paper that award them of their fate. Grabbing it from Roxas's tight grip.

"How could you not have told me?!" Roxas began to get more frustrated, his tears now flowing as steady as the Nile. Axel stood silent. Not knowing what the correct answer was.

"I…I'm sorry…" was Axel's only reply, shock and depression struck the two like a hurricane destroying everything in its path. They didn't know what the future would hold. The room stayed silent for a while.

"Lets just spend our last few nights together…" Axel said breaking the silence as he pulled Roxas on top of himself. Roxas immediately clung to Axels chest, determined to never let go.

**-The next morning-**

**Sora X Riku**

Riku woke to the early morning sun, shining brightly in his direction. The brilliant light sent a satisfying feeling though his body. He slowly rolled over and looked at his silent roommate. Sora was still peacefully asleep. Riku smiled happily. The only time he didn't feel awkward looking at Sora was when he was asleep. But not being able to locate his beautiful blue crystal like orbs was almost torture.

But as all good things come to a end the morning alarm clock began to ring loudly, waking the sleepy teen, to rise up for the day. Riku sighed deeply to himself, still watching Sora as he slowly woke up and turned off the alarm. Riku loved to watch Sora in the morning for so many reasons. He loved mostly Sora's bed hair. Only Sora could still look cute with bed hair. His spikes were flatter and scruffier.

"Unh…" Sora groaned as he sat on his bed cross legged. He rubbed his eyes as he yawned. Riku still gazed at him with increasing attention. Sora wasn't a early bird at all, unlike Riku. Sora could sleep till the sun set at the end of a exhausting day, while Riku on the other hand, had a knack of waking before the alarm.

"Riku?" Sora coked a eyebrow. Riku had been starring at him, without realizing. A blush over came his entire face. Sora just giggled playfully.

"You like what you see? Or are you just jealous?" Sora joked as he threw a pillow at the silver haired teen. Sora loved it when Riku gazed at him, he never once found it awkward. Yet if it were any other life form he would immediately throw the covers over himself and await the moment the figure left.

"Right…If you were going to say that it would have been nice to hear a 'oh, good morning Riku' first." Riku joked as he threw the pillow back at Sora. They both just laughed.

"Good morning Riku." Sora mocked as he jumped onto Riku's bed, nearly knocking him to the floor. Riku just smiled. He knew how much he loved Sora, but knew that they could never be together, for if Riku told Sora of his feelings he might jeopardize their friendship, and being Sora's best friend was the greatest honor to him. The thing that Riku didn't know was that Sora felt the exact same way.

**Roxas**

Roxas slowly walked down the academy's filled hall, not really caring to notice anything. It was clear that he didn't want to be disturbed. Roxas turned into his first hour class room. He longed for Axel more then anyone could ever know. He knew that their relationship was forbidden, a sin, but they couldn't help how they felt. Axel was the first person that Roxas had ever loved and he knew that he was the only person that Axel would ever love. Their love was the ultimate alliance and nothing would break their bond, or so that's what they hoped.

Roxas was often times jealous of all the other people who surrounded his lover and never wanted to share him, that's why he had to tell their 2 most loyal friends, Sora and Riku. Axel was rather skeptical about telling them of this interesting, eccentric, but yet forbidden relationship. But all was fine when Sora and Riku were completely okay with the 2 of them being together. It was a load off both Roxas and Axel's shoulders.

Finally the bell rang and first hour began. But as everyone around him read their text books in silence, Roxas's eyes fell heavy with the need to sleep. He had gotten none from the previous night, for him and Axel stayed up the entire night holding one another and reminiscing about their pasts together, and hoped for a bright future together.

**Axel**

Axels eyes slowly opened to revile 2, hypnotizing, deep, sea-green, orbs. He stretched his legs, almost past the end of the bed.. Confusion clearly shown on his face. He couldn't remember falling asleep. But eventually he shrugged it off and sat up in the bed. Now realizing that he was still in Roxas's bed. He slowly got up and extended his arms as far out as he could. A brilliant morning glow showed on his skin. But even if he could fool someone, they would have to be blind not to see the sadness in his eyes.

He made his way over to the bathroom and right as he opened the door his attention caught onto something, it was a note, taped to the door. He smiled. It had been a long time since Roxas left him a note. He used to when they first started dating, everyday there was the same note on the door and written on it were the words "Good morning Axel." This always brightened up his day. Suddenly Axels attention was turned to a knock at the door.

"Hmm." Axel left his beloved note and made his way over to the accompanied door, not even caring that he was only wearing his flannel pants, without even a shirt. He opened the door, a frown over came his face and a deep sigh was all that was heard as his guest made his way in.

**Who could it be? **

**Marluxia? **

**The schools principle? **

**Or maybe even a new room mate?**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. **

**I have been really busy, but I promise that if I get reviews,**

**I will update once a week.**

**Love you all,**

**Soreaiya**


	5. Chapter 5

**Only the future can decide**

**Summary: Riku is a 'Hot-shot', Sora is his 'Sexy' best friend, Axel is the 'Cool' tough guy, and Roxas is Axel's 'adorable' boyfriend? And it all takes place at a all boys academy? Will Sora and Riku ever confess their inner passion for each other? Or will they become a shadowed memory of the past? Please R&R WARNING YAOI RikuXSora AxelXRoxas**

**P.S. I do not own any of the characters…if I did they would all be gay.**

**NEW COUPLE ADDED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!**

**Also it will say in here who it was that was at the door and what happened. Don't worry, I just really wanted to put in my new couple. Sad, sad, day for Roxas and Axel though. **

**Chapter 5**

**Axel X Roxas**

( 3 days later)

Roxas sat depressingly on Axel's bed, looking around the room at the numerous boxes filled with his lovers belongings. It took everything in Roxas's being not to cry, which is all the young blond wanted to do. He was so depressed, he hadn't even thought to do his hair, he didn't really care. His normal hypnotizing, gorgeous, blue, orbs were now replaced by lifeless, and dull ones. His usual morning glow was now replaced by a pale complexion, and the worst change of all, his normal cheerful, loving smile, was replaced by a sad, depressing, frown. He recalled the moment Axel told him that they were switching Axel from the room, and it was to be in 3 days.

Axel had told Roxas 3 days ago how the schools administrators came to their dorm. They told him that he was to be removed from the room 243 in 3 days and get switched with some other guy who didn't get along with his roommate. He was told the other 2 constantly bickered and so they were chosen to get split, due to the fact the school had no available rooms. But of course the administrators gave no names of the lovers new roommates. Roxas's heart was torn to pieces as Axel told him of this.

"Well that's the last of them." Axel walked in the room from their bathroom, this snapped Roxas's concentration from the boxes to his one and only love. So many memories filled the room, it was killing Axel to see Roxas like that, Axel wanted to more then anything lay down with Roxas, hold him tight and tell him that everything was okay. But there was no way he could do that, nothing was okay, everything was a disaster and they both knew it. There was no reason for false hope.

Roxas looked at Axel who just gave him a slight smile. This for some reason made Roxas angry. Why would Axel act like that? How could he even smile! Even though it was all a act and Roxas knew it, he couldn't help but to feel this way. He was losing the only person that mattered to him in the entire universe and that person just smiled at him, like he was okay.

"How can you smile like that!" Roxas shouted, which almost startled Axel. Roxas was now standing, his soft, gentle, hands now clenched fists, and his teeth were grinding with anger.

"Roxas…" Axel sighed, Roxas clearly heard the hurt in his voice, as Axel reached out to comfort his boyfriend, who desperately needed it. He wasn't about to cry in front of Roxas, he knew his loving, boyfriend wouldn't be able to handle it. Even though his insides felt hallow and his heart ached, he would never show weakness in front of his love. He vowed on that. He would never intentionally hurt Roxas, even if it killed him.

Axel grabbed Roxas's hands and fiercely pulled his lover towards himself, Roxas's fragile body now entwined in Axel's grasp.. This surprised the smaller man quite a bit.

"A-Axel, I-" Roxas began to apologize but was silenced by Axel's lips crashing into his own. The kiss was deep and loving, the taste was sweet, and delicious, there was nothing in the world that Roxas thought tasted so incredible. Roxas inhaled Axel's intoxicating scent, relaxing any anxiety that fought in his mind. Suddenly Axel pulled away and looked straight into Roxas's eyes, a serious look struck Axel's face as he bent down into his confused, lovers, ear. And breathlessly Axel spoke, quietly, and seductively.

"Don't you ever think that I am alright without you by my side-" Axel whispered as his mouth slid towards the bottom of Roxas's ear, once down to the lobe Axel began to suck on it. That sentence gave Roxas shivers down his spine, and Roxas held in a laugh, Axel knew that tickled Roxas. Then he rose his lips to Roxas's ear once more.

"-My existence is nothing without you." Axel finished his sentence. Right when Axel said these loving words, a tear fell down Roxas's cheek and his heart melted.

"I…love…you…" Roxas said once word between every kiss he gave his loving, boyfriend.

"I love you too." Axel smiled, this time all he felt was love. Nothing in the world mattered or existed but the two of them.

**Sora X Riku**

Sora looked down at a neatly written letter, he held securely within both his hands. It was the first letter from Kairi that he had gotten in a while. But oddly he wasn't very excited when he opened it. Especially after the last one that he received. He looked over at the bathroom door, where Riku was currently taking his shower, steam was spawning from under the door. Sora began to read the letter quietly to himself.

"Dear Sora,

I really hope that you can go to the dance. It would mean the world to me, I recalled reading in the previous letter you wrote and you said you didn't know if you could make it. Well I guess that we'll just have to wait and see. Oh and before I forget, Thank you for not telling Riku. Well I hope to hear from you soon, I really do miss you a ton, Sora. Write me back!

Love, Kairi

P.S. I feel like we're drifting apart, that's why I hope you can come to the dance." Sora finished, then placed the paper back in its proper envelope, with a sigh.

He couldn't understand why she didn't want Riku to know. He once again looked over at the door, steam still spilling out from under it, Sora always wondered how Riku could stand that hot of water, this thought made Sora crack a smile. He began to think more about Riku, and just as he began to day dream about his beloved roommate, he was snapped back into reality by a light sounding vibration. He slowly flipped his body off his bed, clearly annoyed, and onto Riku's. He knew what the noise was from and looked around a bit for his best friends cell phone.

The school never promoted any type of electronic device other then a ipod or laptop, but Riku saw no harm in it, yet most the time his cell was shut off and he was usually seen reading a book or studying. After about a minute of endless searching, Sora gave up, and just laid flat on Riku's bed, waiting for the vibration to stop, and eventually it did. The steam from the bathroom made the room warm and comfortable. Sora smiled as he placed his head on Riku's pillow. Riku's essence was captured by Sora, who just inhaled it as if it was some sort of wild flower, Sora loved the smell of Riku. He began to once again daydream about Riku, but this time he wondered what it would be like, if they both laid in the bed together, without any disturbances, just them two. His eyes fell heavy with the need to sleep, he had been exhausted and much needed the rest. Eventually his body went limp and he had drifted off to sleep.

**Riku**

Riku rested his arm against the hard, cold, tiled wall. Water poured down on him, and steam filled the entire bathroom. He had no idea how long he had been in there, yet he didn't really mind, this was the only real time he could concentrate on his problem. He knew that there was no mistaking his feelings for Sora, he loved him. There was no way around it. Riku couldn't control his feelings much longer, ever time he saw his roommate he felt millions of butterflies flutter in his stomach and there was no way of stopping it. Yet every time Riku thought about how ridicules his feelings were, he became infuriated at the true facts.

"Sora…" Riku whispered. He created a fist with his hand. He was about to break down, the feelings never stopped, Riku knew Sora would never understand his feelings. He was afraid that he would push away his only love, if he ever reviled to the world how he felt. He knew that Sora and Kairi were bound to end up together, so why even interfere? He thought. Everything flowed through his mind, each thought more painful and devastating then the last. Suddenly he slammed his fist against the wall, breaking a few tiles that fell to the ground.

Riku looked at his hand, blood seeped through a few cuts. When the tile broke it must have stuck him, was all he thought. He then decided to turn the water off, pick up the broken tiles, place them on the near sink, wrap himself in a towel, and exit the room. He was still soaked, his hair dripped like a running faucet as he dabbed his wound on his towel, creating a visual red spot on the damp, cream colored, fabric, he had tied around his waist. Steam filled the room much like a hot mist that didn't seem to leave. He approached his bed where he thought he left some sweat pants.

The room was silent, he thought that Sora had left to either help Axel pack, or borrow a dress shirt from Roxas. Riku sighed as he took a seat at the end of his comfortable bed. He lifted his hand to view his wound a bit better. It was a long cut, but not all that deep, just needed a couple band-aids and it'd be fine. He sighed once more to himself.

**Axel X Roxas**

Axel had somehow snapped Roxas out of his depression for a while and convinced him to help carry the boxes across the school. It killed Axel to see Roxas so depressed, but loved to watch the blonde when he was enjoying himself. Roxas even was being playfully outgoing, stepping on the back of Axel's shoes, and even stopping right in front of him without warning. This always made Axel laugh, he loved how they could have fun even at the worst of times.

"What number is your new room?" Roxas asked, somewhat how a little kid would, looking up at his loving boyfriend with his deep, blue, eyes.

"I believe it's…this one." Axel said as he stopped directly in front of a door marked 370. Roxas's eyes saddened, but Axel just placed his hand on Roxas's head, messing the blondes hair up worse then it was before. This made Roxas laugh, which is exactly what Axel wanted to hear. They both took a deep breath and together knocked on the unfamiliar door to meet their fate.

**I hope you liked it. I decided to skip forward a couple of days so that the dance would come up. But I originally planned on putting in my 2 new mystery couple. Whew!**

**But that didn't happen as you can tell. So I will make sure to put them in the next chapter. Also I plan on having longer talk scenes so that should make it a bit different.**

**Well hope you R&R Love you all!**

**Soreaiya**


	6. Chapter 6

**ONLY THE FUTURE CAN DECIDE:**

Summary: Riku is a 'Hot-shot', Sora is his 'Sexy' best friend, Axel is the 'Cool' tough guy, and Roxas is Axel's 'adorable' boyfriend? And it all takes place at a all boys academy? Will Sora and Riku ever confess their inner passion for each other? Or will they become a shadowed memory of the past? Please R&R WARNING YAOI RikuXSora AxelXRoxas

P.S. I do not own any of the characters…if I did they would all be gay.

**NEW COUPLE ADDED:**

I'm terribly sorry if I am not completely covering the new couples personality enough. I do not mean to change their attitudes at all. I really hope that you all enjoy this chapter and if not then please I could use some advice on the characters personalities and how to completely captivate them. Thank you all for reading, reviewing, or favoring. I really appreciate it. Oh and also this charter tells some things in past tense from about a couple hours, so I'm terribly sorry if it is confusing.

**That night**

**Riku**

Riku stood silently from his hard, wooden, seat, as he gathered his books, and began to leave his current surrounding, the school library. He had spent a long while there, not even noticing the time, after the previous incident he had, in the shower. He sighed deeply to himself as he walked slowly, and almost depressingly, down the darkened and basically empty hallway, dragging his feet with every step. Nobody was insight, not a sound could be heard, Riku thought was that it's the end of the trimester and the school had a couple days off, but most students spent their time sleeping in or partying, much unlike himself who would rather study at moments like this. He stopped as he approached the oh so familiar door marked 342, a slight anxiety coursed through him as he reached for the door knob. He looked at his wounded hand still at a temporary disable. He didn't want to imagine what Sora's expression would be if he saw how reckless he had been. Even though Riku loved it when Sora worried about him, he was ashamed that he could do something that was so immature.

Riku stood for a moment motionless, hand frozen to the door knob. A slight smirk stretched across his face as he remembered coming out of the shower to see Sora sound asleep on his bed, looking so peaceful. It took everything within Riku not to crawl next to him and hold his beloved tightly without any thought of letting go. But of course this was only in his imagination and he knew that they could never be. He wasn't about to go against the risk of losing his best friend. He couldn't even understand how Roxas and Axel felt, and he never wanted to know how it would felt like to be parted from Sora. The cruel torture of doing such a thing in his mind should be punishable. His mind began to wander, thoughts of hope to see Sora still asleep soundly on his bed, but it would practically be impossible, Sora loved to sleep in, this was true, but he would never sleep the entire day.

Moments passed until Riku realize that he had spaced out, and he finally turned the door knob and let himself in the darkened room. He looked at his bed, from the dark it was almost impossible to tell if Sora was there, but as fate would have it he soon realized that his beloved roommate was no where in sight, his heart sunk. He then quickly made his way over to the bathroom blindly and flicked the light on. He didn't realize how dark it was. He then threw on some flannel pants, threw his shirt somewhere into the darkness of the room, flicked the light off, and again blindly found his way to his bed, all the way across the room. Once he felt for the bed he slowly pulled himself onto the comfortable mattress and threw his body under the blanket. He began to drift away into the only comfortable place there ever was, his thoughts and dreams. His eyes became heavy with the urge to sleep. His mind was drifting ready to turn his thoughts into dreams, until suddenly he began to feel a soft warm breeze against his bare back. He smiled slightly, it felt relaxing. Then a intoxicating smell filled the air as if he was in a dream he breathed in the scent as if it was fine perfume that he couldn't get enough of. His body began to relax and a soothing feeling coursed through his entire being.

He ran his hand through his hair as he rolled over, sudden shock coursed through his veins as his body rubbed against something or rather someone. His body stiffened as he realized that Sora was asleep right next to him. He never thought that his beloved best friend, Sora had been next to him the entire time. Riku slowly began to get up, but Sora's hand extended out and brushed Riku's cheek then fell limply onto the bed. Riku froze at this. A blush covered his entire face, temptation was running about in this mind, to the point where he couldn't hold it in anymore he was about to burst. He slid his body back down onto the bed Sora's fragile frame touched his own, he could feel butterflies form in his stomach, and as if he was actually in his loving dreams he amazed himself as he wrapped his muscular arms around Sora's frame. Riku felt happier then he had ever been his blush deepened yet he never wanted to let go. He smiled to himself as he drifted off sleep.

**Roxas**

Roxas looked over at his new roommate, uncomfortably. He had never shared a room with any other man then Axel. He began to unknowingly gaze at the man with curiosity, as the young blonde had been unpack his belongings. Roxas never thought that his beloved Axel would get replaced by someone he knew. In fact practically everyone knew who this intriguing, young, man was. His name was Demyx, he was a rather popular guy, who had many friends that adored him, he had talent and was a amazing musician, but the guitar was his favorite, even though everyone knows he first instrument he started playing was the sitar. His looks were as hypnotizing as his eyes, Demyx had dirty blonde hair that was often spiked in the middle, yet long in the back, much like a Mohawk, his eyes were a deep, hypnotizing, aqua colors. Around his neck he usually wore a necklace with a baby blue and white guitar pick attached, under his school uniform he wore band tees. Roxas continued to stare at the man with a confused and complicated expression.

"I told them they picked the wrong guy for this…" Demyx finally broke the irritating silence. This surprised Roxas quite a bit, and he stood up at this sentence. Demyx held his head while shaking it, Roxas cocked a brow. After about a few minutes of this Roxas began to worry.

"D-Demyx?" Roxas called to the man, uncertain if he would answer. But this seemed to snap the man out of his phase, for he quickly whipped his body around to face Roxas.

"A-Are you alright?" Roxas soon asked, trying not to return to the annoying silence that once overcame them. Demyx just seemed to give Roxas a confused look.

**Axel**

It had already been a couple of hours since the room switch and the atmosphere was heavy. Axel took his time unpacking his belongings. Every so often he would pull out something that Roxas had given him and ponder at the sweet memory that filled his mind. Each time a smile surfaced and a soft expression replaced his dull and lifeless being.

"Oh my, Axel. Who would have guessed that this could happen." A gentle yet aggressive voice roared through the room and hit Axel with a strong sense of amusement. Axel's eyes narrowed as he slowly turned his body to face his new roommate.

"I'm not sure Zexion, seems to me your no longer on his good side either, ya know?" Axel smirked, well aware that this would strike his roommates attitude down. Zexion loved his book and gave Axel a stone, cold, look that seemed to be filled with anger and frustration. Zexion was a odd character, his hair was out of the ordinary, how the left side was cut shorter then the right and spiked unevenly, with a deep gray and blue mix, which matched his pale complexion. He was one of those people who had a intimidating attitude and graceful movements.

"What do you think he plans on doing, anyways?" Zexion asked coldly, maintaining his composure. This caught Axel by surprise.

"If I knew, do you think we'd be in this mess." Axel said boldly, shooting a frustrated look to the man across the room. Yet the man just shrugged it off, then turned his attention to his book. Axel began to unpack his belongings once more.

"Mar…Marluxia needs to be taken down." Zexion said with a shrill voice. Axel was once again caught off guard. But managed to shake his head in agreement. It was Marluxia's fault that they were in this mess, there was no other way around that, nobody knew he was capable of this. It was too late to save their situation, but now they allied against the heartless man, knowing well he would be taken down.

**Soreiaya**

Sorry for the late update, I moved away for a while and didn't have a computer to use. So when I came back I decided to work non-stop to update for you guys. Hope you enjoyed.

Also I'm playing the new Kingdom Hearts game and I began to base things off of that too. I know that Axel originally kills Zexion but I changed it up so now their allies. Hope people don't mind.

Well that's all for now. Please R&R and I will update sooner.


End file.
